The invention relates to a hinge for the pivoting of a door leaf or lid on the carcass of a piece of furniture having a door-related part attachable to the door leaf or lid, and a supporting wall-related part attachable to the supporting wall of the carcass, the two being joined together by two hinge links articulated each to the door-related part at one end and to the supporting wall-related part at the other in the manner of a four-pivot hinge.
Such four-pivot hinges have been used increasingly in recent years on cabinets in which the hinges attaching the doors to the cabinet carcass are to be invisible in the closed state, door opening angles of up to about 110.degree. being achievable with these hinges, while for larger opening angles of up to 180.degree. more complex and hence more expensive and also substantially bulkier articulated hinges are required in the form of what are known as crosslink hinges. In cases in which slides concealed by the doors in the cabinet carcass, such as drawers or pull-out cutting boards or work leaves, which are to have a width corresponding to the free internal dimension of the cabinet carcass, four-pivot hinges cannot be used, because the inside edges of the door leaves mounted thereby are still within the free opening of the cabinet carcass when they are open, on account of the cinematics of the four-pivot hinges, so that drawers and the like would collide with the inner edges of the doors. In such cases it would therefore be necessary to use the above-mentioned more expensive cross-link hinges, which on account of their size are also less satisfactory in appearance, even if door opening angles of 110.degree. or less were required.